Servbot 47
ENTRY 001 Salutations. According to the Bonne family, I have been designated Servbot #47. However, unlike most of my fellow servbots, I'm not -actually- here to help Tron build the rocket, and I wasn't created by Tron at all. I'm not even a real Servbot, but please keep that on the DL, or I'll wind up in the Torture Room for sure...and let's face it, real Servbots can take the Torture Room much, MUCH more easily than humans can. I went to all this trouble for the sole purpose of getting closer to Teisel, if you know what I mean. Before this whole mess started, I was a human named Dashe who'd been crushing on him since 1998. Over the last ten years this has become much, much less creepy as I've grown and he hasn't. Unfortunately, Tron hasn't been making this easy for me. Every flipping week there's some new thing she wants us all to do. Honestly, I just wasn't built for this kind of manual labor, no pun intended, and now the Mega Man Legends Station is probably going to fall apart because I've sold myself into slave labor over a guy. She'd better not be onto me...I'm already a good four heads taller than most of the servbots here, I can't risk being found out at this rate! Not when I'm THIIIIIIIS close to getting to talk to Teisel! Ugh, she's calling for me again. Can't these rockets just build themselves? She's got a couple thousand other, real Servbots to call on. Why me? Oh, the things I do for blind, one-sided infatuation. I'll be back later. Maybe. If she doesn't send me straight to the torture room for even writing this. If I don't write back soon, you'll know what happened to me. And if anything does happen to me, tell the boys and the occasional girl at Legends Station that I've become a casualty of war. "Miss Tron" will certainly never see a revolution coming from a mile away... ENTRY 002 I was assigned to a mission with a bunch of Servbots whose numbers escape me at the moment, except #283. It's hard to forget which one's 283. I had their numbers written down on my arm earlier but it got smudged along the way from all those times I discreetly tried to pull up my sleeve. I do remember that both of them wore glasses. We were supposed to collect money. I decided it'd be my best interest to change and try and find a bar where I could enter a karaoke competition, figuring it'd be easier to sweep if I were a cute girl with great hair instead of a cute girl dressed like a bellhop with a color-blind uniform designer. My plan backfired when I realized that all the bars would remain closed until sundown. Still, there was no way I'd ever be able to go around begging people for money in that ridiculous outfit, either. Thankfully the others got more than enough before getting arrested for solicitation. I bailed them all out with pocket change I found inside the refractor shard return slots in all the vending machines in town, trash cans, and cardboard boxes before changing back and rejoining the group to head back to report to Tr...Miss ''Tron. Oh, forget that we had 6,000 Zenny extra--Teisel was in the same room as we were! Sure, he may have been way off in the corner drinking his coffee and reading the comics section in the Kattelox Times , but he was there all right, and ''I think he likes me! We totally made eye contact when I...er...forgot to use my indoor voice in response to Miss Tron's praise. He even winked at me--with both ''eyes, that's gotta mean something! That's twice what winking at me with one eye must mean, right? That's got to be like a sixteenth of a base or something! That means I'm halfway to being an eighth of a way to first base with Teisel! ''YES!!!!!! ENTRY 003 Today #1427 almost blew my cover. He seems like a nice bot but he doesn't come off as particularly sneaky. I'll have to remember that. At least I'm still in one piece, and I now have a bit of torture room insurance should anything go horribly awry. On top of that, I know where Tron keeps the paper clips now! Maybe I can make Teisel a paper clip sculpture! ENTRY 004 HA! I ''KNOW ''HE KNOWS I EXIST! Teisel Bonne answered my non-invasive question in the discussion panel. He must have remembered me from that last time our paths crossed--that has to be it! I knew that double-wink had to mean something! He DOES like me! It's times like these I knew how to recite poetry other than that one about the Man from Nantucket...now all I've got to do is get a couple bottles of Keith's, tie some ribbons around them, and leave them on his desk for him to find later! It's a surefire hit, I'll even sign it "Your Secret Admirer" so it'll give him some time to try and figure it out for himself. I think Tron might be onto me, though. She had me optimizing the engine on the day of the big festival. I don't think she wanted me anywhere near her brother, because she knows I'm not an engineer at all! By the time I got there he was already gone and I was exhausted from working on the engine. I wound up working from ten in the morning to seven at night, with no meals, and I spent another hour trying to get the grease out from under my fingernails...I should probably work on my rapport with Tron before making any more advances on Teisel. Maybe Bon, too, if I could figure out how to understand him at all. Category:Servbots